Incarnadine Roses
by YellowRubix
Summary: Raw 08/25/14 - She knew it wasn't real, as did Brie. That did little to comfort Nikki though. Because even scripted the worst thing you could ever say to your twin is, "I wish you'd died in the womb."


**Title: **Incarnadine Roses  
**Rating: **T, for language.  
**Type: **One-shot

**Inspiration(s) and theme: **incarnadine; as to colour something red, either literally or poetically.

**A/N: **this is a 'Total Divas' compliant story. So the 'behind' format of that show plays a big part.

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own anything in association with WWE, the characters depicted here belong to themselves.

* * *

Nikki Bella felt her stomach drop, scarlet manicured nails crumpling the small stack of papers that had just been handed to her; the edges binded by plastic coil. She re-read the line. Then again. And again. Her eyes started to burn as they ran over that one line countless times because surely this _couldn't be right_.

The Authority couldn't possibly want her to say _this_. To her sister, her twin sister. On live television.

But it wasn't just the Authority. This came from a group even higher than them: the board of directors, the only panel of individuals that could threaten its power.

No... it was... it was just too much...

She startled as a hand rested on her shoulder. Her eyes followed the french-manicured hand upwards until she met the smokey eyes of Stephanie McMahon. She could never tell what colour they were. The always strict, yet still kind-hearted, business woman gave her a tight-lipped, empathetic smile.

"I can't do this, Steph. How can I? She's my sister."

Nikki had thought it was strange when Stephanie brought the script for tonight's show personally. Since her promotion many years back she wasn't as hands on in the creative department, so there was really no need for her to be here. Then again, she was the boss's daughter; she could do whatever the fuck she wants.

"It's not easy, what we have to do for the sake of business," she replied matter of fact.

Stephanie squeezed the other brunette's arm in what she hoped was a bit comforting gesture.

"You know, there was a time when I had to slap my own mother on live television," she spoke again, "it wasn't real, of course. But even now, I think about it sometimes. Before that segment, I had cried and apologized to her for it. Then several times again afterward."

Nikki took in her words quietly, flattered that the older woman was confiding in her something so personal.

"Talk to Brianna about it beforehand, if it makes you feel better," Stephanie continued, "iron out all the details ahead of time, if it makes you feel better. You know it's scripted, she does too, and despite how they act sometimes: the audience knows it. Trust me, it will make it seem less real."

Nikki smiled, misty eyes releasing one captive tear that she quickly wiped away.

"Okay," she replied with a sniffle and let Stephanie pull her into a warm hug.

The other divas were right, no matter what Brie said. It was really nice to be hugged by Stephanie McMahon. It was like being embraced by Mama Bear. But to many of the divas, especially the younger ones on NXT; she was like their big, beautiful sister.

Being an alpha female, Stephanie was first in line for the trend _push the divas, push ALL the divas_. And while the way they were regarded by many of the older heads was frustrating, Stephanie (and Hunter to a large extent) supported the division.

"Just remember," Stephanie continued, "the Authority wants the best for you, but you need to prove that you won't be dead weight."

Stephanie pulled back, straightening her burgundy blouse and wishing her a quick good luck before moving onto her other duties for the night.

Nikki sighed, reaching into her hoodie pocket and fished out her red LG Prada. Scrolling through the contacts, she briefly thought of shooting a text to her brother-in-law, Daniel Bryan- to get his opinion on things. He'd always given the twins good advice over the years, since they first began working together. It was times like these when she wished he could be back the most.

Now wasn't the best time though. The Bella's segment was in less than an hour and she still had to coordinate with Brie.

Sending a quick text to her sister asking for her whereabouts, she headed first to check the diva's locker room.

* * *

After searching for Brie backstage for nearly twenty minutes, the only conclusion Nikki came to was that the widespread belief that twins had 'special powers' when it came to each other was a ridiculous assumption. Clearly some bonehead out there took the whole 'sharing a womb' thing a bit too far.

That or maybe just her 'powers' were totally gank. She'd never been able to _sense _Brie before.

Brie hadn't been in the diva's locker room. There weren't a lot of other well-known places she could be. It didn't help that her sister wasn't answering her damn phone either.

She'd asked a few employees backstage, as well as a few fellow divas and superstars. Finally, Naomi told her she'd seen her in catering.

She spotted Brie sitting by herself at one of the tables towards the rear. Her back was to her, but she could tell that her eyes were glued to her smartphone. Also, the maroon version of Daniel Bryan's signature "YES" hoodie that she was wearing was another giveaway. A few other tables were occupied by co-workers and event staff.

In her peripheral she noticed Dean Ambrose sitting by his lonesome on one of the tables, swinging his legs as he chewed on what looked like a cherry freezie of all things. He raised his eyebrows when he noticed her gaze. Grinning a crimson smile, he raised a hand in greeting.

She smirked in amusement and waved back. Honestly, his eccentricities alone made WWE life tons of fun.

Detouring to a nearby vending machine first, she popped in a few coins and got a can of Arizona Fruit Punch. Then weaving her way through the tables she slid into the plastic folding chair next to Brie.

"You know, it wouldn't kill you to pick up your phone every once in awhile," she spoke up in a naturally sultry tone and clucked her tongue a few times, "I could be dead or dying and you'd have no idea. I'm _hurt_, Brianna." she finished in a teasing voice.

"If you were dying how on earth could you still annoy me?" Brie responded on auto-pilot. She seemed to startle out of her thoughts the next moment, eyes finally meeting Nikki's.

"Ah, Nicole. I'm sorry!" she remedied, "I saw your text and meant to respond honestly. I'm just a bit distracted right now."

Nikki cracked open the can of fruit punch and took a sip. She could wager a guess why, even without their sisterhood bond.

Brie was a lot quieter backstage these days. Now that her husband was sidelined due to injury- a _career_ threatening injury- the majority of her time was spent worrying and waiting to find out if he'd ever be cleared to compete again.

"Oh- by the way." Brie reached into her purse and pulled out a manila folder. Placing it on the table between them she flipped open the cover. Inside was an- obviously fake- grayscale photo made to look like a sonogram.

"This was given to me earlier," she continued, "I'm supposed to show this photo during the interview. This is when I mention that the first time I held your hand was when we weren't even born. But according to you I was already holding you back, right?"

Nikki grimaced but nodded. "Yeah... that's what I want to talk to you about actually."

For the next twenty minutes they ran through their lines together. They discussed facial expression, wording, gestures, as well as the gritty parts of the 'Bella Family Reunion.' All the while they made sure that whatever was going to be addressed was okay with the other.

They weren't planning to use a legitimate sonogram of course. In fact they weren't even sure if that part was going to make it in. Things had a tendency to change last minute.

While they spoke Nikki became aware of just how high-profile this was becoming. In the diva's division, it wasn't often that they were given a lot of chances to shine. Not only were they being given that chance, there was a high expectation that came with it. If they didn't deliver it could unwittingly hurt the division.

Crowd reaction was everything in this business, and if they didn't get the reaction the brass was looking for it affected the rest of the divas. All of whom worked just as hard as she and Brie.

Yeah... no pressure, of course.

They were The Bellas Twins; best known for their matching brunette hair and eyes, rouge-painted lips, and a huge love for football. But this is the first time they'd been involved in something this important.

"This is... kind of a big deal, isn't it?" Nikki couldn't contain her growing trepidation and finally voiced her concern.

"It is," Brie agreed with a nod, "the fallout from Summerslam was huge. You're being given a great opportunity, Nikki. I'm so proud."

Nikki placed a palm over her sister's. "_We're_ being given this opportunity."

"That's true." Although Brie sometimes felt humbled after getting into it with _Stephanie McMahon_, she loved being able to put the entitled older woman in her place a few times.

"But now the focus is on you," Brie continued, "and to be honest, I think it's for the best right now."

Nikki scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Brie sighed. "Sometimes I wonder if I still have what it takes. I mean, when we came back a couple years ago you immediately pounded the pavement. You completely re-invented yourself into this amazing powerhouse with a whole new skillset. Meanwhile, I was content to keep things the way they were, but liked being able to dress in my own way."

Nikki considered her words. What she said was true of course. It was important for twins to have their own identities. Especially when they were born the same sex and didn't have many physical divergences. When they no longer had to dress identically for the sake of 'twin appeal' they had both been ecstatic. Especially Nikki, who took to changing her appearance from the classic 'Bella' style quite well.

Brie's eyes dropped to her hands as she absently chewed a carmine-coloured lip.

"And I'm happy with this, that's the strange part," she confessed, "I like just supporting you. You own the diva's division. You own it with your brutal Rack Attack. Yet I'm glad to not be the focus right now."

"It's just... I think of you and Daniel," she choked, quickly wiping away any blots of excess eyeliner.

"And I don't think I have the amount of dedication you and him have," she continued, "and more often than not I feel like I'm always just standing by when you two get hurt. I mean, I watched you lose a tooth in the middle of the ring. But you didn't complain, you finished _and_ you covered the blood from the fans. And then I think about Daniel's struggles both physically and mentally as he recovers... I don't think I could be that strong. I just feel like I'm always watching you both from the background..."

Brie trailed off uncertainly. Nikki waited patiently as her sister regrouped and gathered her thoughts. Inwardly, Nikki's heart swelled from her sister's praise. She glanced around as she felt her cheeks heat up. The catering area had emptied for the most part, but there were a few new occupants.

Brie inhaled shakily.

"This year has been so hard on him already. What more can it dish out?"

She made a vague gesture around them. "This is his whole fucking world. Yet he always acts so happy and content with the way things are but I _know_ he's not. He loves all this. This _is_ his life. But what if he can't do it anymore?"

She shook her head and directed her eyes upward, inhaling soundly through her nose and blinking back fresh tears.

"I'm so sorry," she sighed, "this is your night."

Nikki frowned. Setting her drink aside, she reached over and cupped her sister's face, wiping away the remaining tears with her thumbs.

"Don't be," she smiled, "I'm not. This is what sisters are for."

Nikki knew how difficult the question of Daniel Bryan's future was. Of course Brie was stressed, and it was completely understandable. It was hard on a lot of people around here. Including right here.

"And for what it's worth," Nikki said with conviction, "_I _think you have what it takes, or you wouldn't still be here."

Brie nodded, intertwining her own fingers with Nikki's. She had a small smile, but Nikki could tell she didn't quite buy her words. Brie's insecurities were subtle, but they still existed.

"Thanks, Nicole. Whatever happens tonight, we'll get through: stronger and more fearless than ever."

* * *

Things went over as planned. Nikki delivered her lines flawlessly, of course. In a weird moment of (possible) hysteria, she actually had to hold back a laugh. Because it would have been so much better if Brie could have looked less like she'd been a graduate of the _Kim Kardashian School of Crying_.

That being said, she knew Brie was trying to improve her acting skills. And she definitely had improved. Others might not agree, but Nikki believed it and that's all that mattered.

As soon as Brie walked through the curtains into the backstage area Nikki immediately wrapped her arms around her.

"Oh Bri." She closed her eyes and tightened her embrace. "I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry."

Brie merely chuckled. "It's _fine_. Don't tell me you're going soft." Nevertheless she returned the hug with equal fervor.

Stephanie came by and offered a few congratulatory words.

She inclined her head in Brie's direction. "Not bad, Brie. For a B+ wife."

The woman in question merely smirked. "High praise from a ball-breaking bitch."

Stephanie smiled mysteriously and kept her eyes locked on Brie's as she brushed past them. She was always so imposing, deadly with her sharp tongue and lusty smirks. This was the same woman who could reduce grown men to tears and not have them regret it later. All she had to do was _look_ at you for goodness sake!

Nikki remained standing with her arms loosely wrapped around Brie's shoulders. Her twin shifted awkwardly then huffed.

"Uh... Nicole? You can let go now."

"Now why would I want to do that?" she asked mischievously, "I've got you exactly where I want you."

"What?"

Sliding her arms further up until she reached her sister's collarbone, Nikki smiled cockily before suddenly wrenching her to the left.

"Because then I couldn't put you in a headlock!"

Needless to say, there were many confused officials and even more amused superstars as the two Bellas were locked in a struggle, spinning in a circle as one thrashed violently while the other continuously told her to admit that _she_ was the 'True Bella.' Nikki readjusted her grip several times when Brie almost managed to break free. She had no idea just how awkward their position had become.

"N- can't breathe... need... air."

"Then say you give up!"

"_Nicole_." She finally formed a complete sentence but her voice was muffled.

"I _really_ didn't need to get to know your new boobage this close and personal!"

That finally got Nikki's attention.

Her eyes widened and she looked down, blushing a touch as she realized her grip had shoved her twin's face between her ample breasts.

"Ew... honestly, Bri." She shoved her away. "Just like _that_? No dinner first?"

Brie scowled, combing her fingers through her hair to tame at least some of the static.

"_You _put _me_ there!" she replied indignant, "God, as if it was bad enough that I had to go with you to the Gyno! Now _this_. You know there are some people who might say we're 'weird-close,' you know."

Nikki simply rolled her eyes. She turned on her heels to head back towards the locker rooms. She waved back in Brie's direction.

"It's not real friendship if they're not a few gay-_ish_ moments, sis!"

* * *

After the show, they left the Honda Center and walked side by side towards Nikki's rental car. They weren't scheduled for the next live event so they had a few days off, but there was no reason for them to stay in Anaheim.

Nikki sighed which caught her sister's attention. However, she remained silent and reached for something in her carry-on. Brie shook her head with a fond smile as her twin placed her new snapback on her head**.**

Experimentally, Brie reached out and interlaced her fingers with Nikki's, holding tightly to her hand. Their matching charm bracelets clinked together. The charms they wore were different from the ones advertised as merchandise. They had these ones since they were teenagers. The pair had been a gift from their mom on the night of their Dry Grad. One was custom embroidered with a heart cut ruby encasing an oval garnet. The stones were reversed on the matching bracelet.

Without delay she felt the pressure of Nikki squeezing back.

Coming to a stop next to the 2014 Mazda 3 Sport, Nikki placed her rolling suitcase upright and pulled out the remote to unlock and disarm the system. As she loaded their luggage into the trunk, Brie glanced around idly as their co-workers made way to their own rentals. She shook her head in amusement as she watched The Usos laugh and joke with one another, Naomi playfully scolding them as she pushed them along.

She kept her eyes trained on the twin brothers as she spoke loud enough for Nikki to hear.

"I'll always be in your corner, you know," she spoke openly, "not just in the ring. I'll support you the whole way. No matter how many bumps I gotta take to do it."

She turned her attention back as Nikki slammed the trunk lid closed and gave her a smirk.

"Even if I have to crack the back of my head on the canvas several times to do it."

Nikki laughed.

"Well knock yourself out, sweetie. Break your arm, your leg, your spine. Just don't break anything important; namely your face. You have mine, afterall. Therefore it _has _to be flawless."

Brie made an exasperated sound and rolled her eyes.

Nikki placed her hands on either side of Brie's face and kissed her soundly on the cheek, leaving a smear of carnation lipstick. Brie grimaced, wiping her palm along the contours of her face then sweeping back over the mess with the underside.

"And lose the perma-bitch face, Brie. It's unbecoming."

_**Finis**_


End file.
